A wide variety of marketing arrangements are utilized for packaging and displaying informational material. Informational material includes printed text, graphics, and sample products, for example. As can be understood, a consumer's interest in the informational material can be influenced by the packaging of the informational material. The likelihood that a potential consumer will take time to review and consider the contents of the packaging often depends upon whether or not the packaging sparks the interest of the consumer.
In the marketing and advertising business, cost associated with circulating and distributing packaged informational material can be significant. Also, providing creative and interesting marketing arrangements of packaged informational material for distribution in large quantities requires that the arrangements be durable enough for mass mailings and transit, for example.
In general, what is needed is a packaging arrangement that is cost-effective for purposes of marketing and advertising, is durable enough for mass mailing and transit, and provides a unique design that persuades a potential consumer to further investigate the contents of the packaging.